Across the Miles (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by ilna
Summary: Steve and Catherine catch up with family after Christmas via Skype. Part 10 of the 3rd annual REAL World Holiday Marathon.


**Notes:** Thanks to Mari and Sammy for the always enthusiastic response. And thanks to SuperSammy for the title!

Readers and REAL McRollers – Thanks for your fabulous support and kind words. They are always ALWAYS appreciated.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _Across the Miles (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)_

"Getting used to that ring, yet?" Catherine asked with a grin as she and Steve sat facing her laptop. Mary and Aaron's smiling faces looked back at them.

"I keep having to remind myself it's real," Mary said.

"It's real," Aaron said before winking at the screen. "1.5 carats."

Mary sighed, rolling her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

He smiled softly, holding her gaze. "I know. Me, either."

She flushed slightly and smiled, looking down. Glancing away, she called, "Hey, peanut, come on, Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath are waiting."

"Unca Steve Ann Caf!" Running feet could be heard and suddenly a whirl of purple tulle came into view.

"Oh! Look what you're wearing," Catherine said with a laugh. "That looks familiar."

"My pwetty dwess," Joan explained, smoothing out her skirt and beaming. "I wear for Mama an' Aawon."

"We keep trying to explain she'll get a new dress …" Aaron started.

"No new dwess, Aawon," Joan insisted. "I wear pwetty dwess."

"But you can get a _new_ pretty dress, peanut," Mary tried. "It can even be purple if you want."

"Bwue!" Joan screamed suddenly, throwing her hands in the air. "Cubs!"

"A blue dress for the Cubs?" Catherine clarified. She grinned. "That sounds great."

"Well, it would be an improvement over her outfit for the past four days which has consisted of that dress and her new Cubs t-shirt from Grandma Ang," Mary told them.

"Gamma Ang!" Joan cried excitedly.

"Ohh, you got a shirt, too?" Catherine asked. "I'd love to see it."

"Do you want to show Aunt Cath your Cubs shirt, peanut?"

Joan shook her head emphatically and Mary sighed.

"She's hidden it because I tried to take the shiny 'official MLB gear' sticker off it."

Aaron rubbed his head. "We've been trying to convince her she can put the sticker in her special book she got from Aunt Elizabeth, but so far she's not going for it."

"I wike sticker on my _shirt_ ," Joan said reasonably. "It's shiny."

"I bet Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath took the stickers off their shirts, see?" Mary said, pointing to the screen where Steve and Catherine were indeed wearing matching Year of the Cubs shirts sans stickers.

"You got sticker?" Joan asked, leaning close to the computer so that her body filled the screen.

Steve glanced down at his shirt. "Oh, um, yeah, I guess there were stickers on them. Yeah, we took them off, Joanie."

Mary pulled Joan back from the computer and nodded encouragingly. "And put them in a very special place?"

"Um … right …" Catherine said, glancing at Steve.

He blinked, then his forehead furrowed. "Right. A … special place."

"I see dem?" Joan asked hopefully.

"Well …" Catherine said, biting her lip and exchanging another look with Steve.

"Not right now, peanut," Mary said, searching for a distraction. "Why don't you get the pictures you made with the stamp set Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath got you so you can show them how much fun you've been having."

"Pwincesses!" Joan exclaimed and ran off to find her pictures.

Steve grinned. "Hid the shirt, huh?"

Mary sighed. "She's maybe a tad headstrong …"

"Wonder where she could've gotten that from," he said with a smirk.

"Har, har," Mary returned sarcastically. She smiled. "She loves the shirt, though. Whipped her Santa Claus pjs right off and put it on as soon as she opened the box." She grinned at her fiance. "Then chased Aaron around the house demanding he say he likes the Cubs."

Aaron sighed, shaking his head. "Like salt in the wound." His smile was part grimace. "At least Grandma Ang didn't send me a shirt, too. I might not have been able to handle that. Mary got one, though."

Mary straightened, nodding proudly. She threw him a sly grin. "I figure I can keep it in reserve for when I want to throw you off your game," she said, twisting a knuckle into his side causing him to yelp and laugh.

"It was definitely a very Cubs Christmas," Catherine said, glancing down at their own shirts. "Grandma Ang made sure of that."

Steve nodded. "She even sent a newborn onesie so Niblet will be ready to go from day one."

"No hope of a Dodger fan?" Aaron asked. "Cause I think I already lost Joan."

Catherine shook her head. "Not a chance."

Steve smiled. "I learned early you don't get between the women in this family and their Cubs."

"Smart man," she said, bumping her shoulder into his with a smile.

Aaron's gaze drifted to the living room doorway. "That really shouldn't be taking her so long to get," he said, standing. "I'll see what she's up to."

He disappeared, and Steve and Catherine shared a smile at the way Mary's eyes followed him out of the room. Mary noticed the look as she turned back to the screen.

"What?" she asked.

"How do you like having a fiance?" Catherine asked.

Mary threw her head back. "Oh man, it's such a strange thing to think. And to say. I never thought that would be a word associated with me. At all. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Steve said quietly. "I know what you mean."

Catherine found his hand between them and gave it a light squeeze. She turned back to Mary and smiled knowingly. "Wait'll it becomes husband and wife."

"Ahhhhh," Mary said, but she couldn't stop the bright smile from her face.

"Unca Steve Ann Caf!" Joan's voice accompanied her running feet as she came back into the room. "Pwincesses!" she yelled, waving several papers in her hand.

"She was making a new picture," Aaron said as he retook his seat by Mary.

"Dat's Awowa, and dat's Cindewewa, and dat's Awiel," Joan said, pointing to each stamped princess. She looked up at Mary and Aaron. "Can we watch Awiel and Mewody?"

Aaron winced, pinching the bridge of his nose, and Mary groaned. "Ohhhh, not that one."

"That DVD's broken, remember, pumpkin?"

Joan's shoulders slumped and he relented at her disappointed face. "Okay, I'll see if I can fix it."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Pushover. She's got you so wrapped …"

He shrugged. "She does. I'm not ashamed." He smiled at her. "And she's not the only one." He leaned over and kissed her.

Catherine and Steve smiled at the interaction.

"Well, it certainly seems like engagement agrees with you both," Catherine said. "And we're so happy for you."

Steve nodded. "So happy I won't even hold it against you that you showed me up by fifteen years."

"Well, we don't all have your fortitude," Aaron teased.

Steve's expression grew more serious. "You've got plenty of fortitude," he said sincerely.

Aaron looked surprised at the compliment, his mouth opening and closing a couple times. "Thank you."

Mary wrapped her hands around his arm, looking at him fondly. "I think so, too."

He cleared his throat, a faint smile on his face. He focused on Joan on the floor in front of him, tracing the princess pictures on her papers. "Well, I think I'll need it if we're gonna watch Ariel and Melody. Again."

"Yay!" Joan cried.

"Say goodbye to Uncle Steve and Aunt Cath," Mary said, running a hand over her daughter's hair.

"Bye, Unca Steve! Bye, Ann Caf!" Joan said, waving one hand.

Mary picked her up and set her on her feet in front of the screen again. "Come here, blow kisses. Say 'love you'!"

"Love youuuuuu!" Joan said, blowing several enthusiastic kisses.

"Love you guys," Mary said. "Talk to you later."

"Love you," Steve returned.

"Bye!" Catherine said, waving. "We love you! Talk to you soon!"

"Goodbye," Aaron said.

"Come on, Aawon," Joan said, tugging his hand. "Awiel!"

He grimaced at the screen. "Wish us luck."

"You don't need it," Catherine said genuinely before winking. "Not with all that fortitude."

* * *

After a short break outside with Cammie, Steve and Catherine resettled on the couch for their second Skype of the day. Catherine checked her watch, then placed the call, waiting as it connected. A moment later, Joseph, Elizabeth, and Grandma Ang were on the screen.

"Hoohoo! Go Cubs!" Ang shouted, raising a triumphant fist in the air when she saw Steve and Catherine wearing her t-shirt gifts.

"You know it," Catherine replied. "And look, I've got the wristband to match." She held out her arm to display the bright blue band Steve had gotten her.

"Ooh, I should get one of those." She tapped her son-in-law's leg. "Joseph, order one of those."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Steve?"

"Already done," Steve said. "Should be on the way."

"Good man."

"Speaking of good men …" Catherine said with a quick smile at Steve for his thoughtfulness, "we just got done talking with Mary, Aaron, and Joan."

"Ohh, yes, we talked to them a couple days ago," Elizabeth said brightly.

"You've heard the good news, then? Well, the official news, I guess." Catherine chuckled, glancing at Steve. "I think pretty much everyone was clued in after Aaron's not-so-subtle request to talk to Steve in the garage at Thanksgiving."

Joseph laughed. "Not-so-subtle is right."

"Mary looked fit to burst when they called," Elizabeth said. "And so did Aaron." She sighed happily. "He was just the person to bring Mary out of her shell."

"Her shell?" Steve asked. He huffed a laugh. "Mary's a lot of things, but shy was never one of them."

"Not that kind of shell. More like a … a protective shell, around her heart. She and I have talked a lot about things, how she used to feel, and act. Joan … she was responsible for breaking through one part and now Aaron … he's done the rest."

Steve nodded slowly. "I know a little something about that shell." His gaze went to Catherine.

She put her hand on his leg reassuringly.

Elizabeth smiled, watching them. "When the right person comes along …"

Steve's eyes stayed on Catherine. "You better hope you're lucky enough to recognize it."

She tilted her head, touched, and he leaned over, kissing her gently.

"I don't think luck has much to do with it," Ang said, smiling knowingly. "And that's coming from me."

With a final smile at Steve, Catherine turned back to the screen. "So how was Christmas? I'm sorry we only talked briefly last weekend. The case was really time-sensitive. A lot of moving pieces."

"We understand, honey," Elizabeth said. "We're just glad you found the children. That's the important thing."

"How's Uncle Greg after his shoulder surgery? Still in the sling?"

Elizabeth nodded. "For another week or so."

"I'll give him a call this weekend."

"He'd like that. How was your stay at the bed & breakfast?"

"Oh, it was wonderful."

"Mmhmm," Elizabeth nodded, "and any … visitors?"

Steve and Catherine shared a look before chuckling and recounting their experience.

Joseph laughed. "I'm surprised at you, Steve."

Steve held up his hands. "I'm not saying anything for sure, I just know what I heard."

The conversation continued for another fifteen minutes as they talked about Christmas, caught up on family members, and discussed New Year's plans. Steve noticed Catherine's energy waning as they talked.

"Well, we should let you go," she said finally, leaning against him.

"Are you okay, Catherine?" Joseph asked.

"Just a little tired."

"You're taking care of yourself, right, honey?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course she is," Ang said. "This is my girl we're talking about." She looked at the screen. "You go rest. Take care of the little angel."

"Okay, Gram."

"You sure you're okay?" Joseph asked again.

"I'm fine, Dad," she assured him. "Just tired. We did quite a bit of hiking. All in all I think I've had it pretty easy the first trimester," she said with a glance at Steve. "Some headaches and soreness, but not much nausea. Oh, but did I tell you? No ketchupy eggs for me for a while. Niblet isn't a fan."

"The little one's showing some common sense already," Joseph said approvingly.

"Okay, you rest, honey," Elizabeth said. "Steve, make sure she rests."

"I will," he replied.

After an exchange of "goodbye"s and "love you"s, Steve disconnected the call and looked over at Catherine. "Do you want to go lie down?"

"No," she said, pulling him to sit back so she could curl up against him. "This is good."

He smiled, wrapping an arm around her and shifting them to the corner of the sofa. Their phones both buzzed with an incoming text.

"Check that, would you?" she asked, not opening her eyes. "It's probably my mom making sure I'm resting."

He reached into his pocket and pulled up the text. Smiling, he said, "Not quite."

He held the phone so she could see and she opened her eyes, a smile coming to her own face to see "Watching Awiel and Mewody" followed by a picture of Joan in Aaron's lap on their couch, laying back against his chest looking perfectly content.

"Guess he 'fixed' the broken DVD," Steve said.

"He's so good with her," Catherine said, snuggling against him and closing her eyes again. "And he makes Mary so happy."

He kissed her forehead, pocketing his phone. "If he makes her half as happy as I am with you …"

She smiled against him, sliding her hand across his chest. "Back at you, sailor."

Tightening his arm around her, he rested his head on the sofa and closed his eyes, a contented smile on his face, grateful for his sister's happiness and completely secure in his own.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

Remember to send us your ideas for the shadowbox!

The marathon continues tomorrow …


End file.
